


Loose Lips

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Reference to canon events, drunk tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts Sleep Intimacy/In Vino Veritas from thisList
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ship Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bee for yet another ship I never considered and now will think about a lot I'm sure.

“I could take ya, ya know,” Tanaka slurred, pointing an accusing finger at Ushijima. 

“That is highly doubtful. I’m larger than you and you're intoxicated,” Ushijima replied, unimpressed.

“But that just means I’m quicker!” 

“Your logic is flawed, Tanaka-san. Please do not attempt it, you will only end up hurt.”

“Oh really? What, you gonna knock me out?” 

“I don't need to, the alcohol will do that soon enough.” 

Tanaka-san grunted unintelligibly, swinging back the bottle of beer in his hand and frowning when he found it empty. He slammed it down, yelling down the bar line. “Oi! Slide me another, would ya?”

“You really should ask politely,” Ushijima admonished, still sipping his first drink of the night. He’d only gotten it in order to maintain his place at the bar, though why he even wanted to anymore he didn’t know. He’d come out for a relaxing drink, to see more than the four walls of his apartment or his office, not to be berated by a belligerent drunk who remembered him from high school volleyball.

“That _is_ polite for a dive like this,” Tanaka-san advised, tilting his chin at the bartender when his drink arrived. 

Ushijima didn’t argue further. To do so, would make him just as foolish as the fool he was talking to. He decided to trade his stool for a booth, his stomach reminding him he needed food. 

Ushijima startled when Tanaka-san sat next to him, unsure why he followed him and was trying to figure out how to get him back _out_ of his seat when he said at random, “Damn boi, but your arm was something back in the day.” 

He looked and found Tanaka-san staring at his left bicep then to his own as if comparing sizes. “Mine is larger,” Ushijima said without thought. 

“I _know_ that, no need to rub it in!” 

“My apologies, I figured your sight was impaired thanks to your intoxication.” 

“And who the fuck talks like that?”

“Um, me? Why, does proper speech and etiquette bother you?”

“Yes! Especially when it sounds so hot!”

Ushijima paused then asked slowly, “It sounds… hot?”

“Yeah, like, your voice is all smooth and deep and shit and I shouldn’t like it but I do and I hate how much I was impressed by you in school. I couldn’t even say you were my rival, you were on another level entirely.”

Ushijima didn’t lack social skills, he just hated being dishonest. That seemed ruder than just telling the truth but as accurate as Tanaka-san's assessment may have been, Ushijima decided it would probably be best not to agree with him. 

A weight on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts and he was startled to find Tanaka-san slumped against him. “It’s even harder than it looks,” he mumbled, eyelids drooping. 

“What? My arm?” he asked, confused. 

“Yeah, I mean, don’t you,” he poked at the muscle, “nope, no fat at all. Ugh.” He re-adjusted himself on his makeshift pillow and closed his eyes. “Still better than the table.”

“Thank you,” Ushijima answered. 

The waitress came to his table, trying to hide an amused smiling and failing. “Can I get you two anything?”

Ushijima felt his cheeks grow warm but he forced himself to look her in the face as he replied, “Your best hangover cure and a pitcher of water with two glasses. And a side of spring rolls, please.”

“You got it,” she replied, making a note of the order before moving away. 

Tanaka-san let out a snore and Ushijima snorted at the cute sound. 

That was another thing he would keep to himself. 


End file.
